1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a driver circuit for a liquid crystal display device used as a display unit of a portable device.
2. Background Art
Thin-film-transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as display units of personal computers and televisions. Those liquid crystal display devices each include a liquid crystal display panel and a driver circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
Small-sized liquid crystal display devices of the above-described type have been widely used as display units of portable devices, such as mobile phones. In the use of a liquid crystal display device as a display unit of a portable device, it is desired that the liquid crystal display device be capable of having more complicated display modes than those of related-art liquid crystal display devices.
JP-A-2002-297105 discloses the use of a partial display instruction to achieve partial display. Although an operation for partial display is disclosed in JP-A-2002-297105, controlling the operation using a command is not disclosed therein.